rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Cordelia Hutchings/Personal Journal
Cordelia Hutching's journal is a small diary of first-person accounts & entries written by Kinshra member Cordelia Hutchings. Always to be seen on her figure, the pages inside the black bound book are written in an elegent script under common tougne. Each entry within the journal is dated and most entries within are no more than a day or two apart. Entries Entry One Father always encouraged me to keep a journal or diary to write in at the end of the day to keep my brain occupied & to recount the events that had transpired throughout the day. Said it's a good cathartic release & a good way to document achievements within my lifetime. I brushed it off a lot, mainly because I thought the idea was stupid & was convinced that I never had the time because of my aquaintances, but now since I have a lot of downtime at the end of the night I might as well start now before it's too late. I'm currently writing this on my bunk at the Kinshra Fortress up in cold North Asgarnia. Unless I'm out in a field excersize I suppose most of what I write in this journal will be here until further notice, but anyway- Yeah. I really do not know what to put in here... My writing was never that good to begin with. Not to say I do not have a creative mind, no, but rather I'm thinking all too much at once to properly put down what would look pleasant. I suppose I will start this first entry with describing who I am, in the event my journal is lost or Gods forbid I am killed in combat. My name is Cordelia Hutchings & I am of an impoverished noble house down in Rimmington of South Asgarnia. I use the term 'impoverished' frequently. Basically my family was wealthy, just with no real power or land other than our homestead. And by family, I just mean my mother & father. I am an only child. Mom had just recently divorced dad actually. About a month ago, a week before I left home to enlist into the Kinshra. She actually divorced him BECAUSE of his religious choice & factional affiliation, being a Zamorakian Knight within the Kinshra. Thinking about it makes my blood boil- my mother is such a bitch. She just got up and left, not even bothering saying goodbye to me. Wherever she is, I hope she's having a miserable time.... In all fairness, I suppose she has the right to be angry. I mean, my father had kept his affiliation a secret for such a long time. I hadn't found out any sooner than my mother had. But I suppose it doesn't matter anymore. And that's why I'm here, a Squire in the Kinshra. Wanted to make dad proud & just stick it to my mom. Did I mention my disliking towards her? ... It's torches out, I hear the Knights down the hall yelling at the other Squires. To be honest I don't suspect I'll make another entry here. I doubt I'll even remember I made the effort to even start writing a journal. Suppose time will tell. I really don't feel like scrubbing plates tomorrow.... Entry Two More downtime. I've got a couple of bruises on my ribs & my legs. The Knights are brutal; I heard stories of their brutality but I never knew that they'd beat their own. If you fall out of formation or misunderstand an order you best expect a beating, it's already happened to me twice. They wake us up real early in the morning, before the sun is even over the horizon when it's still black outside. Usually starting the day off with excersize, we'd transfer into dumb janitorial duties that the slaves upstairs are supposed to do. They like to ridicule us, trying to find the weakest of the bunch and punish us all. At least I know I'm not the weakest... Poor Pyle keeps getting picked on. Not by the knights, but by the other squires as well. Because Pyle forgot to make his bunk today, we all had to do an extra one hundred push ups, then afterwards had to hold our arms out until we couldn't even lift them anymore... Talk about cruel and unusual punishment... Honestly I've been here for about two weeks already and not once have I been to combat training yet. All it is is discipline & janitorial duty. At least, on the bright side, the Knights seem to like to end our days early, just after the sun sets. Gives us a lot of downtime. Although it's a little cold up here in north Asgarnia you just can't beat the sun setting behind the White Wolf Mountain to the left. It looks so close, yet so far away...Speaking of our location in north Asgarnia, I personally think this fortress is haunted. You just never feel alone here. Like you're always being watched. I mean I personally never had an encounter yet, One of the other squires claimed he saw a scoundrel staring at him through the little window outside of the wash room. Now that wouldn't be a problem if the washroom wasn't on the third floor! On top of that, a lot of us hear noises coming from the outside at night. Probably from the Wilderness, but it still makes it tough to catch some shuteye. I guess it's because we' A few scribbles are to be seen... Time for sleep. Entry Three Two weeks & a couple days; Still no combat training. Only chores. Treated like children, beat like ragdolls. Some of the other squires quit, I think there's only like twenty of us now give or take... Lord Deracot keeps mentioning something about a "squire trial". No one really knows what he means by that, but he mentioned that we may die during the trials. I'd believe it, that guy is nuts. Then again, he's been talking about it for two weeks now as if we were going tomorrow but we never do. Maybe it's just a scare tactic. Who knows? Regardless, in the event we do have the little trials, I was paired with this other squire named "Sythe". I don't know if that's his real name. He's a bit shady of a character. Not that he's a bad guy or anything, but he seems to just have his own motives. That or he's just in this for himself. He doesn't really seem to care for me. Which could be detrimental to my performance during these supposed trials... I'm starting to get used to the armor they issued us. It's just basic black plates & chainmail, but it sure is heavier than it looks. The Knights want us to keep it on at all times unless we are in our bunks; But the problem is the armor takes FOREVER to put on, so just when you're starting to get comfortable they'll come in and start causing a ruckus to get you back out to do chores. They do it on purpose, obviously... I wonder how Dad is doing back home in Rimmington. I'd love to write to him some time, perhaps I'll do it now. Entry Four Was having trouble sleeping for some reason. Normally I can sleep good but last night was not very sound. Fortunately, Girard came in late himself in a colorful set of leather armor. He saw I was awake and offered to take me out for a midnight walk outside the fortress. Normally I'd decline to such an offer, knowing the consequences, but since the past two weeks have been quite uneventful I decided to tag along. I felt like one of those Temple Knights you hear about sneaking into some sort of establishment- except we were trying to sneak out. Quite humerous now that I think about it. We left the barracks- one of the fireguards, Chris was on duty this time, was sleeping. So he was easy to sneak past. But on the other side of the main hall Johannas was still awake doing his job. We distracted him by throwing a brick & running towards the grate that led outside. Haha, he thought it was one of the fortress ghosts- we got past him easily too. Anyway, we got towards the grate & crawled through. We came out to a ledge on the outside, next to the bridge just on the outside of the wall where the archers couldn't see us. I followed Girard down the ledge, jumping down to rocks & little inclines he made whenever he wanted to slip out. All the way down towards the bones below... What a sickening sight, knowing that each skull below down here belonged to some poor soul. I wondered where they got all these bodies from. Never the less, we managed to slip out of the all-so-powerful Black Fortress without getting spotted. Now I feel confident in myself haha. During our little walk, however, we met quite the shady character. As well as an adventurer. But no harm no foul I suppose. I decided to head back to the fortress myself before some one found out we were gone. I'd rather not get in trouble. Entry Five Haven't written in here for a few days. I guess that's because there's nothing to really say that's worth nothing. A drawing of a black knight helmet could be seen below. 'Entry Six' A picture of a spider & web are to be seen drawn on the two pages. Entry Seven So quite a bit has happened the past few days. I was issued a communication bracelet; similar to a commorb used by the Temple Knights but less advanced and only has the ability to contact Kinshra members & teleport back to the Fortress. We've been losing a lot of squires this past month. A couple were injured in a few duty assignments while others just went missing. Either they were killed by the knights (I'd believe it), or they really did run away as we were told. Regardless, most of my friends are gone now. The barracks are eerily empty without half the squires that normally populated them... Well, a few days ago Lord Deracot had ordered everyone in the fortress to report to the chapel on the second floor for an emergency meeting. All three hundred or so of us were gathered in the large room where Lord Deracot & his bodyguards stood. He was talking about how former Lord Atrum had lied to us & failed to do his duty, so I think he said he was put under house arrest or something. I dunno. Anyway, he went on saying how our order has fallen from grace once again, and that the new King Grey of Asgarnia wants us to swear fealty to him. Almost everyone in the room hissed or boo'd, and admittedly I did alongside them, but to be truthfully honest I have no idea how all of this politics work. I never payed attention when Mom tried to teach me. Anyway, he asked for three volunteers to travel alongside him down to Falador to discuss terms with the King. Guess what? I volunteered. I thought maybe it would be a good way to get noticed & get a faster way to earn the Knight title. Me and two other Knights were chosen and immediately after we departed for Falador. I sort of regretted volunteering the moment we started walking, since it does take about two days to walk down. Didn't know why we didn't teleport, but never the less I learned a little bit about combat & stuff I guess. Saw quite a bit more of Asgarnia than I had walking up. I love this country, it's so beautiful. Well, once we reached Falador's gates, we were escorted by White Knights through the city towards the Castle. Any citizen we passed gave us a dirt look, and some even yelled out to us! It made me feel upset knowing I'm not welcome in my own country's capitol. But I had my helmet on, so I guess my face wasn't all that seen. The Knights took us into the castle where the King was waiting. I still can't believe I was in the same room as the King of Asgarnia, ha ha. But yeah we were brought into the room and the two had a rather heated discussion. I really thought a fight was going to break out. The King's men certaintly looked like they were anticipating one. But thankfully Lord Deracot is a smart man. We left without swearing fealty, and will wait until the new year. Fortunately, we teleported back to the fortress where I was given off for the rest of that day. Felt good to relax for once. Category:Documents